


Day 15 - Office Romance AU

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, Jensen is the boss, M/M, Valentine's Day, writing this gave me cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Misha's boss is lonely on Valentine's Day. He decides to give Jensen something that will make him smile.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397087
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Day 15 - Office Romance AU

**Author's Note:**

> This...definitely gave me cavities while writing it. I'm really happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Working in an office wasn't exactly the most glamorous job in the world, but Misha made due. It paid the bills, was relatively easy, and he was out the door by five every evening without having to work weekends. If it happened to be soul-crushingly boring, that was just a small price to pay, he supposed. If he was stuck wearing a suit and tie five days a week, well, it was worth it to not have to work nights or weekends. All in all, he couldn't really complain overly much. Don't get him wrong, he'd still grumble a bit, but he was still a good employee.

It didn't hurt that he had something to look forward to every day. Namely his boss. Mister Jensen Ackles. God's gift to mankind. Gorgeous body, amazing green eyes, a smile to die for and a body that Misha couldn't help staring at. He did so whenever Jensen wasn't looking, which was usually often. His boss was an amazing person. He always understood when Misha had to call off on the rare occasions when he was ill or God forbid had a family emergency of some kind. He thanked Misha for all of his hard work. And he made sure Misha was compensated well for that work. Jensen was the best boss Misha had ever had if he was being honest.

Just his luck that he happened to fall in love with him. His boss of all damn people. It wasn't that office romances were frowned upon in the company. That didn't pose an issue. What did was the fact that Jensen was most definitely straight. Misha had only ever heard of him dating women in the time that he'd been with the company working under Jensen. He'd never gotten the slightest inkling that Jensen could be anything other than straight. He liked to think his gaydar was top notch, but given his penchant for falling for men who definitely weren't into other men, he knew he was kidding himself on that one.

So, Misha resolved himself to pining from afar and casting lovesick glances at his boss whenever no one would notice. Especially Jensen. He showed up to work on time every morning, finished whatever workload he had for the day, then he went home. Plain and simple. Nice and easy. Except it really wasn't. So many times Misha found himself wanting to be near Jensen just for the sake of being near him. When he could see Jensen was stressed, he wanted to do whatever he could to soothe him and ease his burdens. He purposefully tried to make Jensen laugh at least once a day and he usually managed it, much to his delight. Worth it to see the way Jensen's eyes lit up with mirth and to hear him laugh. God, Misha had it so damn bad.

He'd gone through the motions and been a model employee for five years. Five long years of unrequited love and unresolved sexual tension, all on Misha's part. It was a cheesy romance novel's dream. Lucky him, right? Jensen had three relationships during that time. Not that Misha had been counting, of course. None of them had lasted either. One had the nerve to cheat on Jensen. Misha heard that through the office grapevine. Another had moved and a long distance relationship just didn't work out. The third had been an amicable breakup. Yet Misha couldn't help noticing that Jensen was lonely.

Jensen tried to hide it, but five years of working closely with the man had taught Misha most of Jensen's tells. He wasn't obsessed. Honest. He just loved Jensen enough to want him to be happy. Even if it was with someone else. Seeing him with someone else always hurt, but Misha never said a word. He never complained. As long as Jensen was happy. Misha had lost count of how many times he'd cursed himself for being a lovesick fool.

In February, Jensen had been single for a while and Misha could tell the loneliness was creeping in again. He'd ended his last relationship about six months previously and Misha knew Jensen's smiles never reached his eyes if he was single on Valentine's Day. He knew Jensen wanted to settle down. Do the whole wife and kids and house with a white picket fence thing. Misha couldn't blame him. He wanted a partner too. A family. Not just a one bedroom apartment that he lived in with his fish. He didn't think it was in the cards for him, though.

After much thought and psyching himself up, Misha decided he was going to give Jensen a reason to smile that Valentine's Day. It had been a random idea that popped into his head one day at work when people in the office were beginning to decorate for the upcoming holiday and Misha saw that not quite smile on Jensen's face again. He didn't want to see it. He wanted to see the real ones that lit Jensen up. The ones that were so damn infectious it was impossible not to smile with him. In trying to think of how to enact his plan, Misha could only come up with the idea of secret admirer gifts. It was overdone and cheesy as fuck, but it was the only thing he could think to do so Jensen didn't know that it was him doing it. If Jensen knew, that would change their work dynamic completely.

Misha knew Jensen would never be cruel. Hell, Jensen knew Misha was gay and had never shown even the slightest hint of being bothered by it. But if Jensen found out Misha was leaving a love token for him, it would make things awkward for sure. So, Misha resolved that he needed to tread carefully. He refused to do the bit where he would leave a note signed 'your secret admirer' and figured he could do something simple like leave a rose on his desk. Easy. Classic. Wouldn’t really give away who was behind the gesture. And it would make Jensen smile. It would hopefully make him feel loved too. Appreciated even. He was all of those things, after all.

When the holiday finally came around, Misha showed up to work before anyone else. He looked around carefully to make sure that he truly was alone before making his way to Jensen's office. The door was closed and the lights were off inside, so Misha slipped in quietly. He deposited the single red rose he was carrying onto Jensen's desk so his boss wouldn't miss it when he came into work later on. He didn't touch anything, left everything the way he'd found it save the rose being there. Closing the door to Jensen's office behind him, Misha quickly made his way toward the elevator. His plan was to go down the street to the nearest coffee shop, wait a little while, then show up at his usual time to avoid any suspicion.

He was so tempted to stay so he could see Jensen's reaction to the rose, but he knew that would only result in Jensen knowing who it was from if Misha was the only other person present. He made due with picturing that smile in his head. Even just thinking about it made him smile as he bought a coffee for himself from the shop. He waited for a while, sipping his hot beverage and wondering if Jensen had found the rose yet. It was half past eight when Misha glanced at his watch and he knew Jensen got in at a quarter past every day. They didn't technically have to be there until nine. Misha resolved to wait fifteen more minutes before he headed into work.

That was easier said than done. It was the longest fifteen minutes of his life as far as he was concerned. Finally though, he discarded his empty cup and left the shop, making his way to his office building. He was greeted by co-workers once he entered and smelled baked goods when he passed the break room. Every year it was decorated within an inch of its life for holidays and people brought in all sorts of food to celebrate whatever holiday it was. Misha knew this year would be no different.

As he walked to his desk, he glanced toward Jensen's office. The lights were off and the door was still closed. Misha frowned as he sat down in his chair and put his bag down underneath it. Where was Jensen? He usually wasn't late. Misha was worried, but part of him also felt a hint of excitement. Maybe he'd get to see Jensen's reaction after all when he found the rose.

Misha nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand clapped down onto his shoulder from behind him, heart racing as he turned to see just who that hand belonged to.

Jensen was standing there, smiling at him. Misha fought the urge to blush when he realized it was his boss and not one of his co-workers.

"Hey, Misha. How's it going?" Jensen's smile seemed genuine at least. For that, Misha was thankful. But if he hadn't seen the rose yet, then what was going on?

"Hey, Jensen. Going good, thanks. How are you?" Misha played it casual, greeting Jensen the same as he would have any other day of the year. Like he hadn't just snuck into his boss' office to leave a rose on the desk.

"Great actually. Really great. Listen, do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something in the conference room really quickly. Won't take long, I promise." Jensen nodded in the direction of the conference room down the hall from the main part of the office.

"Yeah. Sure," Misha said without hesitation. Jensen probably wanted to discuss the project they'd just started a few days previously. He'd given Misha the lead on it and likely wanted a quick progress report. He rose from his chair and buttoned his suit jacket, following when Jensen led the way.

The conference room was empty when they reached it. The windows on two sides of the rooms had the blinds drawn, blocking off the view of outside as well as the view of the interior of the office. Jensen stepped in, holding the door open for Misha and then closing it once they were both in the room. Alone in a room with his boss on Valentine's Day. If only they were in a romance novel. Misha cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"So, about the numbers we ran for the new policies you were talking about the other day," Misha began, but fell silent when Jensen held up a hand and shook his head.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about actually," he replied, his hands stuffed in the pocket of his suit jacket a second later. The statement confused Misha. If they weren't there to talk about the project then what were they there to talk about?

"Oh?" The single word prompt from Misha had Jensen speaking shortly after, but Misha couldn't help noticing that Jensen seemed off somehow. He was fidgeting a bit, shifting on his feet. Jensen didn't really do that. Part of Misha began to worry that he'd done something wrong. Then, with a bolt of panic racing through him, he wondered if Jensen had indeed found the rose and knew Misha was the one to leave it. His palms were beginning to sweat, but he kept his cool.

"Yeah, actually, this isn't really a professional meeting. It's more a personal one since I wanted to talk to you about something," Jensen said, pausing before explaining further. That pause had Misha panicking even more. Christ, Jensen knew and was about to give Misha the awkward 'I'm straight and I'm also your boss' talk that he really dreaded having. Misha calculated the odds of the ground opening beneath him and swallowing him up whole, but found the odds were not in his favor since earthquakes were not common where they lived.

"Okay. Is something wrong?" It was hard to hide the fact that his heart was racing and that he was about ten seconds away from apologizing profusely.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Jensen shook his head, then took a deep breath. "Look. We've been working together for a while, right? And you know I think you're an amazing employee. We're lucky as hell to have you here. But more than that, I'm lucky as hell to get to work with you every day."

…what? Misha stared at Jensen, unable to formulate a response. It worked, however, since Jensen didn't seem to need one.

"The thing is, over the last five years, I've discovered something about myself that I never expected. One day I looked at you and I realized that I wanted to be more than just your boss." Jensen's words had Misha hearing the squealing of tires in his head as his brain stopped functioning all together, effectively slamming the brakes on coherent thought.

"You…do?" Misha watched as a soft smile formed on Jensen's lips and his boss nodded.

"Yeah. I do. So, I guess what I'm saying in a roundabout sort of way is that I'd love the chance to take you to dinner if you're willing. And don't worry if you aren't interested. I promise it will not affect your job. I won't treat you any differently," Jensen assured him. Misha knew it was true. Jensen was a good man. He wouldn't push anyone to do something they weren't comfortable with doing. He wasn't vindictive either. Wasn't one to hold grudges. Those were just some of the many, many reasons that Misha adored him. Misha couldn't fathom that this was happening though. He'd never seen it coming. As usual, when faced with Jensen's smile, he found he couldn't help smiling as well.

"Yeah. I'd love to," he heard himself say through the pounding of his heart. Five long years and it was Jensen to make the first move. Go figure. Jensen's smile widened, his eyes reflecting that he was happy.

"Great. Are you free tonight? I made reservations a few weeks ago on the off chance that you actually said yes. Which I'm thrilled you did, by the way." Jensen chuckled, rubbing at the back of his head in that adorably bashful way of his. Misha realized that Jensen had been planning this for a while and knew he was probably smiling like an absolute dope.

"I'm free," he replied and felt a blush heating his cheeks as Jensen stepped closer. He stopped before invading Misha's personal space.

"Well, I know we haven't had our first date yet and that we're currently at work, but…" His gaze drifted down to Misha's lips. "May I kiss you?"

"Oh God, yes." Misha's answer came out in a rush and earned a laugh from Jensen, but Misha didn't care if he seemed too eager. He'd waited five damn years. He was entitled to a little eagerness.

Jensen stepped closer, stopping in front of him. His smile lingered as he brought his hand up to cradle Misha's cheek against his palm, then he was leaning in and pressing those smiling lips to Misha's. They were so soft and warm. It was everything Misha had dreamed of and more. He returned the kiss without an ounce of hesitation in him, his own hand rising to Jensen's cheek as well. Misha wanted it to last forever, but eventually they had to part. Jensen hadn't stopped smiling though.

"We'll go right after work then." His words were a softly spoken promise and Misha nodded, smiling when Jensen stole another kiss. "We should get back in there though. Sooner we do, the sooner the day's over and we can have our date."

"Can't wait," Misha murmured, forcing himself to step back even though he wanted nothing more than to stay in that conference room and kiss his boss for the rest of the day. He winked at Jensen and straightened his tie as he turned to head out. It was difficult to school his expression so he wasn't looking like he'd just won the lottery, but he managed, taking a seat at his desk. He heard Jensen behind him, walking past Misha's desk to go into his office.

Misha couldn't resist watching as Jensen went to his desk, then stopped at the sight of the rose sitting there waiting for him. He picked it up, looking at it for a moment, then caught Misha's gaze through the window.

_You_? Jensen mouthed the inquiry, careful to make sure no one was watching as he held up the rose, and Misha couldn't resist the grin that formed as he nodded. He saw Jensen laugh at the irony, though Misha couldn't hear it through the closed door to the office. Jensen shook his head, a fond expression on his face. Then he walked out of his office again.

Jensen was heading for the break room, likely to find something he could put his rose in with some water, but as he passed Misha, Jensen's hand came to rest on his shoulder, squeezing softly.

Misha couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day and, as he joyfully noticed, neither could Jensen.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
